Chapter 2: Revenge of the Seasons (part 2)
Snake's Remains A strange name for a dungeon. However, the dungeon can be quite twisty (like a Snake) and there are puzzles that can be quite challenging to complete. Objective Markers * 1. The first priority in this dungeon is you get a small key. Avoid the blade traps in the room to the west of the enterance and head north. Defeat all of the enemies in this room to obtain a small key. * 2. Use Ember seeds to light the 2 torches to open the door to the north, then head east and into the room where you must push the block in the right-center part of the room to make a chest containing a compass appear. * 3. Use the small key to open the locked door to the north. Head in the next room to the north and send the crystal squids into the holes located in the room to open the door to the west. Head there and use bombs to defeat the enemies to make a chest containing the Power Bracelet appear. Use the Power bracelet to lift the pot blocking the chest containing the map. * 4. By this marker, defeat the snakes to open the door to the east. * 5. Defeat the enemies in the room and then push the right-center block to open the door to the east. * 6. In this room, you'll see giant blade traps that go in a block-like trajectory. These are something to not be on the receiving end of. Stay behind the traps to increase your chances of avoiding them. Don't forget to open the chest (with the red trap) which contains a small key. Head south and use the Power Bracelet to push the heavy pins and take the staircase that'll lead you outside and back to the dungeon to the room with bushes. Head north and you'll see a chest that contains a small key. Use bombs to break the fragile blocks, be quick because the chest will disappear after a time, make sure you also have enough bombs to reach the chest. Then head back to the room with the heavy pins * 7. Break the fragile blocks and head down the staircase to a catacomb. * 8. At this Catacomb, wait until the Thwomp slams the ground to walk on top of it, then keep walking to avoid the Thwimps as you climb out of the Catacomb. * 9. Use the Power Bracelet to move the heavy pins. Head west to push more pins (watch out for the cracks in the floor) and head to the locked door. * 10. The sub-boss: Facade (the boss of the Face Shrine dungeon from Link's Awakening). The attack pattern is primarily the same from Link's Awakening but with some new attacks. Facade can make holes appear in random places as well as shoot fireballs into the air (and drop in random places). Use bombs to defeat Facade, though be quick as he appears and disappears. Head west to another room and bomb the fragile wall to the south. * 11. In this room, you'll find another classic LOZ enemy: The Pols Voice, but don't defeat them yet head west and open a key block and head south to the next room * 12. This room has a strange turn-table. It turns counter clockwise when blue and clockwise when red. Head in this room from the north which will send you to the room to the west. Defeat the Pols Voice with bombs and head back north and east and back into the turn-table room which should be red at this point and will take you to the room to the east. * 13. This room has green platforms with variable speeds. Ride the one on the left and take it to the southern platform and ride that to the center to ride the platform that moves to the east. After clearing the platforms, climb the stairs that lead to a chest containing the Boss Key. * 14. Head back to the room with the Pols Voice, defeat them to open the door to the east. Take the turn-table (which should be blue at this point) to head south, there take the platforms to reach the spouthern part of that room and to the boss' room. Bonus Markers * a. Bomb the wall to the western room to find rupees (which will give you a significant rupee boost). BOSS: King Dodongo This boss is from Ocarina of Time. He takes a havy breath before letting out a powerful stream of fire. As it's takes it's breath, throw a bomb to fill it with the bomb's blast and stun it, and use the Power Bracelet to throw it onto the area of spikes, repeat until the boss is defeated.